Melting Emotions
by h2o48
Summary: Hey! This is kind of a continuation of "Pup and the Big Freeze" Why Zuma and Skye. I was inspired when I saw the ending. I enjoy mixing it up with my couples, keeps things fresh. This will either be a one shot or multichapter, depends on my reviews. Anyway Enjoy!


**I Don't own Anything from the show-Enjoy!**

Zuma and Skye had recovered from their previous crash-in with Rubble and continued to wonder on the newly formed icy tundra. Zuma noticed how the landscapes new cover seemed to sparkle and shine, he concluded it was the second most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

"Wow its all so pretty" an almost angelic voice rang through his ears. "Yeah, it sure is" Zuma answered looking at his cockapoo friend. "Hey, do you wanna do more ice skating, we were kinda interrupted before" He barely listened. He did do that a lot, whenever he was lucky enough to spend time with her, he'd just drift off thinking about her. He really didn't know why he did that or why he'd get all nervous when she was around,

he didn't understand those feelings yet. "Hello? Earth to Zuma" she started waving a paw in front of his face "You okay?"

"What, oh uh yeah" he answered, Skye started to think to herself. She wondered why he always did that when they talked. She didn't dare think the reason was he simply was annoyed with spending time with her. She definitely liked spending time with him, even though they'd get a little bit competitive, they had a lot of fun together. "Let's skate!" Zuma yelled grabbing my paw leading me to the ice. I felt my cheeks heat up, the second he touched me.

Right now Chase and Rocky were building snowmen near the shore, Everest and Rubble were using Marshalls ice slide for their enjoyment and Ryder was making snow angels with Marshall. Zuma and Skye continued to casually skate across the frozen bay. They made small figure eights around each other, Zuma tried his best to steal glances at her every now and again. "Come on Zuma you can do better than that, or are just not that good" she teased skating backwards further into the bay. His tail started to wag at the sound of her baiting him "Oh yeah, well watch and learn girly". He started to skate alot faster, showing off some his "Pup-pup boogie" moves, catching up to her. "Hmmmm not bad water-pup, but try and top this".

He turned his head to see her so called "trick" and was immediately hypnotized. He watched his friend dance/skate with absolute majesty. The way she contorted her small frame into flips, twists and special tricks was like a symphony. He didn't even try to compete, he was awestruck. "Now that's skating, maybe you should just stick to water sports" she said offering some friendly trash talk, he suddenly got an idea and smiled. "Okay, okay that was pretty good, I bow to the master" he got up close and bowed his head in defeat. "Why thank you, I do try-" she began but she was cut off by Zuma quickly throwing her on his back again.

"Hey let me down!" she yelled in surprise, "Nope, I don't think I will" he said in a devilish tone. He span and span faster in circles, she was so light it did even seem like he was carrying anything. "Okay Zuma you had your fun, now stop" she said in between giggles "Sorry I'm still having my fun". They were really far out into the bay now, but nobody on the beach seemed to notice. Skye did enjoy being lead around, but she felt this had to end sooner or later, she jumped off him, doing a flip in the air, and landed on the seemingly stable ice. "Ahhh come on, no fair" Zuma said giving a whimper in disappointment.

She was about to reply until a low cracking sound was heard from below them, their ears twitched a bit. "Z -Zuma did you hear that" she asked getting scared. He looked down at the ice, it didn't look as solid as the ice closer to the shore, they were in trouble he realized. "Skye walk over to me slowly and steadily" Zuma told her in a firm voice, she obeyed him. Zuma himself started to walk backwards, but he didn't take his eyes off her even for a second. The cracking sound started to get louder and faster. Instantly Zuma could see lines forming in the ice especially around Skye, "Skye, stay still" Zuma commanded, she looked at the ice in fear and froze in place. Zuma howled as loud as he could, signaling the others, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine" Zuma said trying comfort the fearful she pup.

"Zuma, Skye don't move we'll figure out how to get you back safe" Ryder announced, Skye looked at Ryder huddling with the pups obviously trying to formulate a plan. A large ice shard cracked underneath Skye dropping her into the freezing cold water, she screamed as she submerged "SKYE!" Zuma screamed in horror. Skye heard her name being screamed out by Zuma and the other PAW patrol members. She held her breath, while tried to swim up to the surface. Unfortunately her body wasn't reacting to the temperature of the water that well and she began to become stiff. Large ice chunks in the water blocked her escape, and the others kept ramming into her causing her pain. Her oxygen supply was getting low and her head started to daze.

Zuma stood helplessly, "Zuma stay right there we'll-" he heard Ryder start but once again he didn't listen and jumped in the water. He saw his precious pup floating in the sea, he deeper and started pushing her up, the ice struck him over and over, causing some bruising, but he didn't even notice. When they finally surfaced Skye was still out of it. "Oh my gosh, wake up Skye, wake up" he yelled desperately trying to revive her. Her was drenched and she was cold to the touch, her chest rose and fell rapidly, and her eyes remained shut with dark circles around them. "Marshall get your ambulance" Ryder told the dalmatian "On it" he responded. Zuma held on to the drenched damsel and started to sob, Rocky and Chase pulled him off so Marshall and Ryder could treat her. "I didn't get to her fast enough" Zuma thought.

Skye began to awaken, her head was pounding, and she felt so cold. "Skye you're alright" that was definitely Zuma. She looked around, she was in the lookouts lobby covered in blankets with a humidifier to her left and on her right was a relieved chocolate labrador. "Ryder told me to stay with you until you woke up, I'm so happy your ok" he said nuzzling her. "Thanks, ugh I don't feel that great though" she groaned. Zuma spread some more blankets on her. They sat in silence for a while until Zuma held his head down and quietly said "I'm so sorry".

She gave him a confused look, "I shouldn't have raced you so far into the bay and I should have gotten to you faster and-" he started to rambled feeling so ashamed. "Zuma it's sweet you're so concerned, but this was an accident" she said "I know but I was so scared and maybe if I'd done something different. .." He retorted. "No Zuma, you jumped into a freezing cold, ice filled bay to save me and you did, so no more guilt" she proclaimed. "Okay" he said while he sighed, she started to shiver once again. "The blankets aren't helping" he thought. She felt a weight on her and looked to her right, Zuma wrapped an arm around her and snuggled on top of her to give her some warmth. She snuggled back and started to relax and enjoy the new source of heat.

Something hit Zuma as fast as a bullet and he realized something he's been avoiding for so long. Their competitive nature, how well they got along, and his extreme worry, he shot up and looked Skye in the eye "Skye I think I love you" he said without hesitation but in astonishment. She looked at him for while and her head span "Am I dreaming, Is he joking, How do I feel" were the questions roaming on her head. Her deadpan look made him think he shouldn't have said that or she didn't feel the same way. He was embarrassed and started to move away from. Skye saw his disappointment and felt him moving away her thoughts screamed "No I didn't want to hurt him, I'd never want to do that I love hi- oh my gosh I do love him."

Before he could leave she tackled him under the covers, "I think love you too, Zuma" she said quietly. He acted on instinct and kissed her softly, but passionately she was shocked but she liked it and kissed back. When they separated after a few seconds she gave him a tiny Eskimo kiss, then yawned. He repositioned them to make sure she was comfy, she proceeds to fall asleep in his arms.

**The End (Maybe)**


End file.
